


Accidentally on Purpose

by tmchen



Series: With a little help from my brother [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sequel, Texting, Twin Brothers, Wrong number, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmchen/pseuds/tmchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. After having brought Dean and Cas together, Jimmy, Cas' twin brother, decides they need some more of his help to move things along a bit. So he 'accidentally' does a few things that eventually bring Dean rushing to Cas' front door. Sequel to 'Wrong Number! Right?!' It can stand alone, so you don't need to read the first part to follow this story :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally on Purpose

“So, tell me, how are things with this Dean guy?” Jimmy asked his twin brother with a huge, smug grin on his face. 

After all he had been the one playing match-maker and now Castiel had been on three dates with the guy already. It seemed to be going well, but Cas never talked much about his love life unless Jimmy made him.

“Good. Things are very good,” Cas answered.

While Jimmy waited for him to elaborate, Cas got a dreamy look and remembered the last date he and Dean had been on.

They had gone to an art gallery. It wasn't really Dean's thing but he'd gone anyway because he knew Cas would love it. He had made it a condition though, that afterward they'd go to his favorite diner in town, to eat pie. And his claim that the diner served the best apple pie in the world had proven to be true. At least it was the best apple pie Cas had ever had in his life and he had still been able to taste it on Dean's lips, when they'd kissed goodbye.

“Cas? Hello-o? Hey!” 

It took Cas a moment, and his brother snapping his fingers right in front his face, to return to the here and now.

“Wow, you were really lost in thought there. Tell me, what were you thinking about? Was it Dean? Did you two have hot sex all night long and you wish he was here instead of me?”

“What? No! I mean, yes! I mean – we haven't... We're taking things slow.” Cas felt the tips of his ears get hot. What was his brother thinking? He wasn't that kind of guy.

“Wait, you're saying you haven't had sex with him yet? What have you two been doing then? Has he even been over yet?”

“Of course he has.” When he'd been early to pick Cas up for their date and Cas had to quickly finish an email to a client, Dean had waited for him, drinking coffee in the kitchen. “And I told you, we're taking things slow. We're getting to know each other first.” 

“I get that. But Cas, you're allowed to have a little fun now and then. You deserve to have a little fun.” Jimmy seemed genuinely concerned for his brother's well-being.

“I know that, Jimmy. But it's been so long since I've been with someone, I just don't know how to even start anything. What if I mess things up and scare him off? I just don't know how to handle these things.” 

Jimmy could see the insecurity and the fear of doing something to lose Dean in Cas' wide-open, deep-blue eyes and he put a hand on his twin brother's shoulder to give him a reassuring squeeze.

“Don't worry, Cas. I'm there for you. We'll figure something out.” 

He thought for a moment. Dean hadn't struck him as a taking-things-slow kind of guy but apparently there was more to him. He must have sensed Cas' insecurity and was doing everything he could to make Cas feel comfortable with their beginning relationship. What a perceptive guy and what a good choice on his, Jimmy's, part. But no matter, his brother needed some help to move things along. And he already knew just what to do. 

He decided he had to be careful though. So his first step was to encourage Cas to invite Dean over for a movie night. It took a few days to convince his stubborn brother but in the end they had chosen a couple of possible movies together. 

Finally, on the following Saturday evening, Dean arrived at Cas' apartment with pizza and beer. With Jimmy's help Cas had chosen 'The Dark Knight' to start the night with. It seemed like something Dean would like and it was perfect for watching while eating pizza and drinking beer. 

“Oh, I like batman,” Dean said, when the movie started. Then they were both quiet, too busy eating the pizza and soon completely caught up in the movie. They were sitting next to each other on Cas' couch, just barely touching, neither of them daring to do more.

When the movie was over, Cas got up and gathered their dishes and the empty pizza carton. “I'll just put these away real quick. Why don't you pick another movie? I've got a whole stack over there.”

“You sure you don't need a hand?” Dean asked, but Cas shook his head. 

“No, don't worry. I've got this.”

“Alright, then let me see what movies you've got here.” Dean knelt down on the floor and checked out the selection of the movies that Jimmy had left there for them. He quickly found something he liked. “Sinister! Cas, I like your taste.”

“Sinister? I've never heard of that. My brother must have left it here. But if you like it, we can watch it,” Cas told him, not knowing what he was getting himself into.

“Great,” Dean smiled and put the DVD in the player to start the movie and they both settled on the couch.

Soon it became clear that this really wasn't Cas' kind of movie. He was covering his eyes more than he was actually watching the movie and Dean reassuringly took his hand and held it. Cas thanked him with a shy smile, even though it hardly make him feel better. 

“We can stop and watch something else, if you want,” Dean suggested but Cas shook his head. “No, I'm fine. We can watch this movie.” He swallowed hard. Dean shrugged and moved a little closer to Cas on the couch. “Alright, but if you change your mind, it's fine with me.”

Eventually the movie was too much for Cas and at the next particularly scary scene he barely muffled a gasp and on impulse he turned to hide his face against Dean's shoulder, just like he had done with Jimmy when they were kids.

Dean stroked Cas' hair soothingly. “Are you alright, Cas? Really?” 

Cas quietly shook his head and didn't dare look at the TV screen again.

“Alright, that's it. I'm stopping the movie.” Carefully, so he didn't push Cas' head away, Dean leaned forward and grabbed the remote. He switched off the movie and zapped through the TV channels until he found some harmless comedy show.

“There, you can open your eyes again, now,” he whispered right next to Cas' ear, his lips brushing the other man's hair.

“Thanks, Dean. And sorry. I'm really not good with scary movies,” Cas apologized as he turned his head around to face the TV again.

“Yeah, I noticed.” Dean chuckled softly. “That's okay, though, don't worry about it.” He put his arm around Cas shoulder and gently pulled him closer, so that Cas' head was again settled against his shoulder, only this time facing the TV. Cas quickly relaxed and together they enjoyed the funny show for a while.

Eventually, Cas drifted off to sleep. He was so comfortable nestled against Dean and he felt so safe with him, that his eyes fell shut and soon he was fast asleep. Dean smiled. Cas looked so adorable that he didn't have the heart to wake him. Instead he put a pillow on his lap and carefully moved the sleeping man around, until his head was resting on the pillow. Pulling a blanket over the two of them, Dean continued watching TV and the sleeping Castiel. 

When the sunlight crept through the curtains of Cas' living room windows the next morning it woke the two men up. Eventually Dean had fallen asleep on the couch as well, with Cas half lying on top of him.

“Good morning,” Cas mumbled and yawned while he struggled to sit up. He rubbed his eyes and then stared at the other person on the couch. “Dean! Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you. Why didn't you wake me?”

“Good morning to you, too.” Dean smiled brightly. “You looked so peaceful, I just didn't have the heart to wake you. And then I must have fallen asleep as well.” He got up and stretched his back. “Please tell me you have coffee.”

“Of course I have coffee. Give me a minute and I'll make breakfast.” He got up, started the coffee machine and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and freshen up. When he was done, Dean did the same and Cas started frying some eggs and bacon for breakfast. The table was set and the food was almost done when Dean returned to the kitchen.

“This smells amazing, Cas you're an angel,” Dean sighed and then grabbed the smaller man and kissed him passionately. 

“I wasn't properly awake earlier, or I'd have done that sooner,” he whispered in Cas' ear after he broke from the kiss and earned a brilliant smile for that. They stared into each others' eyes for a long time, until the bacon threatened to burn and reminded them that they were actually really hungry.

Dean took care of the coffee while Cas put the food on their plates and they sat down at the table together. For a few minutes they were quiet, just enjoying the food and each other's company. 

“Thanks for staying,” Cas said eventually. “You didn't have to do that.”

“I'd never just walk out on you,” Dean replied and was rewarded with another of Cas' rare smiles that lit up the entire room. 

Their moment was rudely interrupted by Dean's cell phone. He checked the number and then looked at Cas apologetically. “It's my brother, I better get that.”

“Good morning - what? Really, Sammy?” 

Dean rolled his eyes and Cas stifled a laugh. Brothers. He knew that feeling. 

“Alright, alright. I'll get there as soon as I can. See you, Sam.”

With a sigh Dean hung up. “Well, looks like I have to leave. Sorry. But my brother is moving into a new apartment today and apparently all his friends, who'd promised to help, bailed on him and he's on his own.”

“That's okay, I understand. I have some work I need to get done anyway.” Cas always had some work to keep him busy.

“I'll make it up to you, I promise,” Dean told him as he put on his jacket and started towards the door. “I had a great time last night. And thanks for the awesome breakfast.” 

Cas followed him to the door. “I had a great time, too.”

“We should do that again. Soon.” Dean bent down a little, to quickly kiss Cas goodbye. “Bye, Cas.”

“Bye, Dean,” Cas smiled and closed the door.

Later that day Cas tried to work but he couldn't really concentrate. So he called Jimmy, who was very curious and decided to come over to hear every detail about the previous night.

“He stayed here? All night? You surprise me, brother.” Jimmy asked, after Cas was done telling him about the night. 

“Yes, he stayed. But nothing happened. All we did was sleep.”

Jimmy pouted but Cas ignored him. “You know, there's something I've been wondering. Where did that terrible horror movie come from? We certainly didn't pick that out and you know I can't stand those movies.”

“It must have accidentally slipped in with all the other movies,” Jimmy replied innocently. “But Dean liked it, didn't he? And he protected you from the bad monster.” 

Cas threw a pillow at his brother. “You left it there on purpose, didn't you.” 

Jimmy just laughed, which was confirmation enough. “So, what are you going to do now? When are you seeing him again?”

“I don't know yet. He had to leave to help his brother and we haven't made plans yet,” Cas answered just as his cell phone beeped with a new message. He quickly read it and smiled. “That was him. He just apologized again for having to leave so suddenly but they're almost done moving his brother's stuff now.”

“What are you going to answer?” Jimmy wanted to know.

“I don't know. What do you think?” 

“Hmm, here let me make a suggestion.” Jimmy held out his hand for Cas' phone and Cas handed it over. Jimmy thought for a moment and then typed, deleted some of it and typed some more.  
“Here, you could send something like this.” He grinned and showed the message to Cas. 

_I understand you had to leave. But you have no idea what you're missing by not being here. I'm wearing nothing but my long trench coat ;) You should come over asap. ___

__“Jimmy! I could never send that. What would he think?” Cas almost shouted at his brother. “Delete this. Now.”_ _

__“He would probably think that you miss him. A lot.” Jimmy grinned and flinched when another pillow hit him. “Okay, okay, I'll delete it.” He pressed a few buttons on the phone and then made a shocked face. “Oops, uhm, Cas? I am so sorry, but I accidentally sent the message. You're phone is confusing.”_ _

__Cas was quiet. He just stared at his brother with his mouth open. He could not believe Jimmy had done that. He would so kill his brother, twin or not._ _

__The beeping phone, indicating a reply from Dean, interrupted his murder fantasies._ _

__“Give me half an hour,” Jimmy read. “Well, I better leave you then, Cas. Don't do anything I wouldn't do.” He got up and was ready to leave when Cas finally regained control over his body after this shock._ _

__“Wait. What am I going to do?”_ _

__“For starters, you should probably change into that trench coat of yours,” Jimmy suggested. “Oh, and you might need these.” He threw a box of condoms at his brother who caught it and just stared. “Be safe. And have fun.”_ _

__With that he left his brother and smiled as the door closed behind him. It looked like his plan might actually work. Of course, none of what had happened had been accidental._ _

__Exactly half an hour after Cas had received Dean's text, the doorbell rang. Cas opened the door to find Dean standing outside, looking like he had rushed all the way across town._ _

__“Hi,” Dean greeted him, breathing hard. It was hard to tell if that was from actually rushing all the way across town or because of the view he was presented with. “Wow. You really are wearing nothing but that coat.” His voice dropped about an octave as he said this._ _

__Cas just nodded and blushed under Dean's approving stare. He was too overwhelmed by the situation to say anything. But he didn't need to. He just stepped aside to let Dean in and Dean took the lead from there. He closed the door and pushed Cas against it, kissing him hungrily. Then Dean picked him up and carried him towards where he expected the bedroom to be._ _

__“I'm still going to kill my brother,” Cas mumbled almost inaudibly, before his mouth was otherwise occupied once more._ _


End file.
